Rub My Ass and Call Me Bella: Future Smuttake
by wisdomous
Summary: This was written for the Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness compilation fundraiser hosted by coldplaywhore and Aylah50. Rated M for mature content and massage table debauchery.


**This was written for the Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness compilation fundraiser hosted by coldplaywhore and Aylah50**

Author Name: wisdomous  
>FFn: .netu/1810400/  
>Rating: R for language and massage table debauchery<br>Summary: Bella feels neglected by a distracted Edward and takes matters into her own sexually-frustrated hands.  
>Disclaimer: This is set in the not so distant future, so spoiler warning!<br>The Eroscillator is a real product. Look it up, then buy it. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200. SM owns the characters. I only own the massage table and dirty imagination.

Future Smuttake from _Rub My Ass and Call Me Bella_ by wisdomous

~x~

Exhaling loudly, I passed by Edward's home office for what seemed like the millionth time this evening. He didn't even look up, too engrossed in his work.

_Work work work._

Fuck work.

He'd been so engrossed in _whatever_ it was that had kept him so busy since opening up a second spa, that he didn't so much as look twice when I walked in to bring him a snack wearing only a sheer navy negligee.

I even leaned over his desk making sure to push the ladies up and out, and jutted out my ass in a suggestive manner; a sure fire way to get his attention.

Nothing.

Nada.

No response.

This is fucking ridiculous. Nobody ignores mewhen I'm horny as fuck. It's been _days_ since we've been together in an intimate way, and by golly I'm going to get what I want.

As I paced by his doorway for the millionth and first time, I noticed the decorative mirror that Esme dropped by earlier in the week as a gift to Edward to make the somewhat small office space have the appearance of looking bigger by reflecting through the doorway to the massage room across the hall.

As if God himself spoke to me, a heavenly idea came to mind and I set off at once to put my plan into action.

With the lights dimmed, candles lit and music playing softly, I lay myself on the massage table. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to get in the mood. Not that I needed to try very hard.

I brought my hands to my breasts and massage them, intermittently pinching, rolling and tugging my taut and very sensitive pink nipples.

I sat up, double checking that I could see myself in the reflection across the hall. Edward would see it too, because though his back is to me, when he looks up into the mirror, he'll see exactly what his very naughty girlfriend was doing. Closing my eyes once again, I took another deep, relaxing breath, trailing my hand slowly down my torso to rest between my thighs.

One hand on my breast and the other on my aching, needy pussy I spread around my wet warmth, hissing at the feel of my fingers brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

I didn't even try to stifle the moans; I wanted him to hear me and know what he's missing out on.

Deciding that my fingers were no longer enough, I reach for my purple dildo, coating it my juices before I ever so slowly pushed it inside of me, reveling in the feel of my muscles stretching, and envisioning it was Edward. I rocked my hips against it, the curve of the dildo effectively massaging my g-spot, right where I needed it most. My fingers circled my clitoris, preparing it for the greatest pleasure machine in the universe... the Eroscillator.

Having already plugged it in, I turn it on low. The buzz cuts through the near silence of the room, save for the quiet music and my soft panting breath. I waste no time placing it directly over my clit, my other hand still working the dildo inside of me.

It hits me like a truck. The moment the soft finger head came in contact with my throbbing nub, I'm arching off of the table, moaning in ecstasy. My cunt spasmed around the phallus as I thrust my hips up to meet my other hand. With my eyes closed I only wished that I had a third hand to pinch my nipples as I rode out this intense wave.

My wish came true as I feel a firm hand fondling my soft flesh. I'm so distracted by my own pleasure that I didn't notice the presence beside me until his mouth is at my ear. His breath was hot and moist causing goose-flesh to erupt on my neck.

"Fuck, Isabella," he breathed, "What a naughty girl you are." His mouth came down to gently suck on my nipple while one hand moved to pull on my hair, and the other hand was still working my breast into a frenzy.

He went on to tell me how sexy and distracting I was. How he heard me moan, looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror.

I'm too far gone with pleasure to give myself a pat on the back for a job well done.

It wasn't until I opened my eyes after my orgasm had faded that I realize he's already naked.

Stroking his thick, beautiful cock, he brushed away the hair at my neck and nibbled on the spot that never fails to send shivers down my spine.

I continued my self-ministrations and came again hard when Edward bit that same spot, licking away the sting.

I made a move to turn off the vibrator when Edward stopped me. "Hell no, baby, keep going. I fucking love watching you cum this way."

"But I want you inside me."

"And you'll have me, but right now this is a fucking sight to see and I'm enjoying taking it all in," He leans in and whispers in my ear, "before I make you take it _all_ in." His words dripped with sin and made me drip with desire.

I was once again lost in my own world. All of my senses swirling and melding as one as if to create one mega supersense that caused every nerve ending to explode with pure delight.

Panting heavily, trying to regain each individual sense I removed the dildo, I take my bullet, placing it inside of my swollen, heated flesh. Once it's turned on, I select the vibration pattern I know gets me off every time. I know it will feel amazing for both Edward and I when he, no doubt, fucks me into oblivion.

Edward continued to stroke himself, and speak filthy, dirty, wonderful words to me. He grabbed the dildo, still covered in my wetness and brought it to my mouth.

"Suck," he commands, and I opened my mouth willingly, gliding my tongue over the slick surface, tasting my liquid pleasure.

My eyes find Edward and blazed hard into his. Sucking that cock with my cheeks hollowed out is the last straw. Edward could watch on the sidelines no longer. Roughly, he pulled me by the knees toward the foot of the massage table so my ass rested at the edge. As if on instinct alone my legs wrapped firmly around his waist, eager to connect us as one.

Before I knew it his cock slams into me, sending a jolt of desire straight to my core and I cried out in pleasure and pain. Again and again he pumped into me. His hands firmly gripped my hips as he shows me no mercy.

It's hard.

It's raw.

It's exactly what I'd been missing.

"Christ, Bella. So hot. You are so fucking amazing," Edward grunts between thrusts. "Do you have any idea what it was like to hear you and then watch you cum in that fucking mirror? Watching you play with yourself... fuck, baby, I don't think I've ever moved so fast in my life"

I was too far gone to make any real, coherent words. I simply mumbled nonsense syllables in response.

"Is this what you wanted, baby? To be downright fucked?" By now he'd placed my feet over his shoulders, my ass raised slightly off of the table while my legs rested flush against his body. He wrapped his arms tightly around my thighs to ensure he had complete control over this position, and continued to drill into me. The tip of his cock reached new depths with this angle, the bullet vibrating deep within me. I could hear the strain in Edward's voice as he did his best to hold off his own release.

"Is this what you wanted when you decided to put on that little show for me in the mirror? Huh?" His hand lowered down and smacked my ass, sending a familiar rush of desire through me.

I was cumming...

Again...

Hard...

With one last thrust and a "Jesus, fuck" from Edward, he spilled into me, bucking his hips against the flesh of my ass.

He released my legs from the prison of his arms and scooted us back up onto the table. He climbed on top of me, peppering kisses anywhere he could find skin.

We kissed and cuddled for a few moments longer, just enjoying the closeness of one another until Edward picked me up and carried me into our bedroom.

The last thing I remembered hearing before completely passing out was, "Remind me to send a thank-you note to my mother for sending me that mirror."

I couldn't agree more.


End file.
